


Prayer

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Normandy - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: After losing his first man at Brecourt Manor, Winters feels worse than he thought he would. Nixon finds him inside the church of St Marie Du Mont, and does what he can to help.





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short one-shot I thought of whilst in Normandy last week. Enjoy guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> *this is based off of the characters of Band Of Brothers and has nothing to do with the real men of Easy*

Winters walked quietly across the stone floor of the church aisle, his boots thudding just a tad as he took each step, the only sound inside the silent building. The officer gazed around the outstanding church of St Marie Du Mont, taking in the detailed windows, the high, stoned ceiling, and the incredibly crafted statues sitting around the walls.

He came to a stop before the altar, seeing candles lit up along the top and around by the windows, illuminating the golden decorations that adorned it. Winters reached out a hand to run his fingers along the smooth pebble of the altar's table top, feeling the coolness against his skin. He breathed in deeply and exhaled gradually, closing his eyes to take in the eerie silence of the church, much different to the loud, deafening sounds of gunshots, explosions and shouts of wounded men he'd not long ago had to listen to.

Winters frowned, taking his hand away from the surface, and looking up at the crucifix that stood atop of the altar. He thought coming here would make him feel better, get his thoughts together and relax his mind, but it had the opposite effect. He was fine when he'd taken the jump out of the plane that was being shot at in the sky, he was fine when he'd landed and had to make his way through dangerous, German territory, he was fine too when he led the attack on Brecourt Manor and killed his first man. But then he'd seen Hall's dead body laying on the ground, eyes open and lifeless.

Winters had kneeled beside the young boy's body, feeling week and helpless, nothing he could do to bring the poor soldier back. He'd had to close Hall's eyes, not wanting to look into them any longer. And, putting his head in his hands, Winters had cried a little, not being able to control the overwhelming emotion of losing his first man. He'd felt responsible in a way, and he still did.

Winters sighed, shaking his head. He knew it was going to happen, not everyone would be able to go home to their families, but he didn't know it would be so hard to lose a comrade, even one he'd hardly knew who was from another company.

"Thought I might find you here."

Winters looked up in surprise at the sound of a voice behind him, he turned around to see Nixon standing by the door, hands in his pockets. The younger man smiled over at him, and he smiled back, shrugging.

"Just wanted to get away from all the noise."

Nixon smirked, taking his hands out of his pockets as he walked towards him. "I'm not that noisy am I?"

Winters chuckled, turning back to gaze at the altar. "Sometimes."

"There's me thinking you liked it when I'm loud."

"Nix." Winters warned, but laughed softly as the other officer approached him. "Not in church."

"Yes, Sir." Nixon grinned, coming to a halt beside the taller man, and nudging him in his side. "Everything okay?"

Winters nodded. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."

Nixon snorted. "You're a terrible liar, Dick."

"I know," Winters smiled, turning to Nixon. He never could lie to the other man. "I guess I'm not doing so great."

Nixon nodded slowly, knowing exactly what could be wrong. He'd watched Winters since he'd come back from Brecourt Manor, saw the look on his face when he'd told him about the young trooper that had been killed, hadn’t heard a word from him since then. He knew what happened out there had effected the other man.

"Dick," Nixon said softly, laying his hand gently on the taller man's arm, turning him so they were facing one another. "There was nothing you could have done for that kid."

Winters sighed soundlessly, nodding slowly. "I know, Lew. I just... I just can't stop thinking about it. He was the first man I lost. It’s harder than I thought it would be."

"I know," Nixon told him, giving his arm a squeeze. "I can't imagine what it was like."

"He was just a kid," Winters shook his head, seeing Halls staring eyes in his mind. "His first fight and he went down so easy."

Nixon stepped closer, making Winters look him in the eye. "Dick, I know I'm going to sound like a complete asshole saying this, but, they're all just kids. Were all young and we all freely joined the army knowing the consequences, Hall knew what could happen." Nixon let his hand slide down to take a hold of Winters's hand, lacing their fingers. "Hall is the first man you've lost, but he won't be the last. You've got to be strong, and be there for your men when you can."

"Yeah," Winters hummed, feeling calmer with the gentle touch of Nixon's thumb rubbing circles across his knuckles. "I know, Lew. I guess it was just the shock, I've never seen someone... You know."

"I get it," Nixon nodded, understanding the other man. He hadn't seen a soldier lose his life on the battlefield himself, but he knew it wasn't something easy to see, especially when it was someone so young. "But remember what I said, you've got to be strong, the men need you. You're a great leader, Dick, and you have to keep your focus on getting these men through this."

Winters nodded, agreeing with the younger man. "You're right, I need to be prepared. Keep the men focused." He said, then thought about all the paratroopers outside. "Are the men alright?"

"Yeah," Nixon smiled. "Most fell asleep as soon as they found a wall to lean on, and the others are either playing with their gear or annoying the hell out of one another."

Winters chuckled, picturing some of the men messing around on the grass around the church. "As long as they get some rest, won't be long before we move out."

Nixon shrugged, turning to gaze at the altar. "We'll, I'm sure Sink will give them enough time for a nap." He took one quick look at the golden crucifix, and got an idea in his head. "Hey," he said to Winters, who followed his line of sight and looked up at the cross too. "Why don't we say a prayer for Hall?"

Winters turned his gaze back to the younger man, and raised a questioning brow. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

Nixon shrugged, tightening his hold on Winters's hand. "You do."

Winters smiled then, feeling a swell in his chest at how much he adored the man beside him. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Yeah that would be nice, Nix."

"Great." Nixon said, tugging Winters forward by the hand, before letting him go and kneeling on the step of the altar. Winters joined him, getting comfortable on the cold, stone floor. He couldn't help the smile that formed again when he saw Nixon put his hands together, bowed his head and shut his eyes, ready and waiting for him to start

Winters followed his lead, getting into his prayer position and slowly he shut his eyes. If he was being honest, he didn't quite know what to say, with all the thoughts and feelings floating around inside him. But, when he felt Nixon brush up against his arm, letting him know he was there for him, the words became easy to him.

"Dear God," he began. "I don't know what to say except... Let John Hall rest in heaven, and may his soul be at peace. Please, take care of him, and all those who lost their lives during the jump. And take care of my men who are still fighting, help them to stay strong and get through this war knowing your by their side." He felt the warmth of Nixon against his side, and sighed. "And please, protect Lew and keep him safe… he's all I have."

Winters could feel the other man's eyes on him in that instant, so he opened his own, looking over to see Nixon gazing at him lovingly. "Amen." Winters whispered, Nixon repeating the same words, before he took Winters's hand in his again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"You’d better not." Winters chuckled softly as Nixon let out a laugh, and pulled the younger man's hand to his lips, kissing the back. "Thanks, Nix. I really needed that.”

Nixon smiled. "I know." He said, as he started to stand, not letting go of the other’s hand. "You know what else you need?"

Winters smiled knowingly, seeing the mischievous glint in Nixon's eyes. "What's that?"

"A kiss." Nixon said simply, stepping in closer to the red head. "Best cure around."

Winters laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Nixon's waist to pull him in as close as possible. "Then you'd best make me feel better."

Nixon grinned back, arms sliding around the others neck, before he leaned up to join their lips together. They kissed slowly, yet passionately, wanting to savour the moment of just being together. Winters held Nixon tightly, letting him know that he couldn't have gotten through this without him, nor would he be able to carry on without him either.

Later, as the sun rose over the church, Harry Welsh snuck through the big, wooden doors, peeking inside. He smiled to himself as he spotted who he was looking for. Winters and Nixon sat by the altar, both sound asleep, Nixon resting his head comfortably on Winters's shoulder as the older man held him close. They would move out from the town soon, but Harry let them rest for a little bit longer.


End file.
